(i) Technical Field
The present invention relates to an information processing apparatus and a method for preserving data.
(ii) Related Art
Some information processing apparatuses have a function called hibernation. Hibernation is a function of saving, upon power-down of an information processing apparatus, information indicating the operation state of the information processing apparatus, such as a memory image, stored in the main memory, on a nonvolatile storage device, and restoring, upon next startup, the operation state of the information processing apparatus to the state before power-down by using the information saved on the nonvolatile storage device. A state where an information processing apparatus is powered down while using the hibernation function (state where information about the operation state of the information processing apparatus before power-down is saved so that, upon next startup, the operation state is restorable to the state before power-down) is called a hibernation state.
On an information processing apparatus that has transitioned to the hibernation state, information about the operation state of the information processing apparatus before power-down (hereinafter referred to as restoration information) is saved on a nonvolatile storage device. Accordingly, information processed by the information processing apparatus before power-down may be obtained from the restoration information saved on the nonvolatile storage device.